Out With A Bang
by Breea
Summary: Halloween Ball. Spiked Punch. Short, fluffy, Hagrid in a Care Bear costume, Draco in Leather. Written for DracoGinnyFanFic Halloween Challenge. D/G **Complete**


Out With a Bang

Breea

A/N: I wrote this in less than two hours, so it's not my best work but I hope you find it pretty amusing. The wang-chung hat is dedicated to my sister/partner in crime Stacey, aka Archer. With D/G you can't go wrong, so enjoy…

            "Oh, Hermione!" Ginny gaped in awe at her friend's costume. "You look like…an angel." She sighed, instantly jealous of just how good Hermione's costume was.

            "Good, Gin." Hermione giggled, turning away from the mirror to face the redhead. "Cause that's what I was going for. The costume being an angel costume and all," Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes in playful exasperation. She walked over and sat on the end of Ginny's bed. "Where's yours?"

            Ginny's brown eyes blinked once, then twice at Hermione before she blushed and looked out the window. "I, uh, am still working on that…" She told her quietly, embarrassed at the fact that she would probably be wearing the same costume as last year. Which was the same costume as the year before that. Blimey, she'd been wearing the same costume since she was eleven and it was starting to get too small. Instead of a sweet little fairy princess she was beginning to think her costume made her look more like a glamorous hooker.

            Hermione tsked, shaking her head. "Ginny, just ask. I'll let you borrow anything you want! Or we could rove through Lavender's stuff. She's got tons of clothes she never wears anyway."

            Biting her bottom lip, Ginny turned to Hermione, grateful but still weary. "I dunno, Hermione. I mean, I don't want to mooch…"

            "Nonsense! It's for Halloween! One day. No one wants to deprive you of having fun, Ginny. Let's go talk to Lavender." Without giving Ginny a chance to argue, Hermione leapt up from the bed and headed for the door to the common room.

* * * *

            "This is ridiculous." Draco spat, grinding his teeth together. He was glaring at his reflection in the mirror. The costume his mother had sent him was by far the worst thing he ever put on his body, including that time he had to…Shuddering at the memory he decided _that _was the worst and he didn't want to re-live it. Ever. But this costume was a close second. It was white, it was furry, it was…well, he didn't exactly know what it was supposed to be, but in his mother's note it claimed he would look absolutely adorable in it. Seventeen-year-old boys were not supposed to look 'absolutely adorable.' 

Stripping out of…whatever it was…he went to his trunk to find the costume he _wanted_ to wear; black leather pants, black leather jacket, a sword at his hip. He didn't have a name for it, but damn did he look cool. And if nothing else, a seventeen-year-old boy should look cool. Looking at the heap of white fur, his lips curled into a smirk. Wouldn't Goyle look cute in that get up? Since both numbskulls did whatever he told them to, Draco decided a little fun was in order. It was, of course, his last Halloween dance. He chose then and there to have Goyle dress in the hideous thing his mother sent. It would probably be too small, but that would just add to the amusement factor. Yes, this Halloween Ball Draco Malfoy would make sure went off with a bang.

* * * *

"What are you drawing there, Harry?" Hermione asked, taking the seat next to him. He and Ron were at the study table, obviously not studying. Lavender had agreed to let Ginny go through her things and the two girls were upstairs right now, trying to put together something cute for her to wear to the fast approaching ball.

"A bunny." Harry replied simply. He put the finishing touches on it and shoved it toward her so she could see. Hermione wrinkled her nose and frowned.

"A pink bunny?" She cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You drew your bunny pink!?" Ron protested, throwing down his brown crayon. "I thought we were being realistic." He glowered at Harry.

"Um, Ron, if that's realistic, than you have an odd view on what a rabbit is supposed to look like," Hermione teased, glancing over at Ron's drawing.

"Besides, mine's a costume." Harry interjected, taking his drawing back.

"It looks kind of menacing. Aren't bunnies supposed to be cute and…endearing?" Hermione was confused. "Who is wearing a pink bunny costume?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I just drew it." He held the picture at arms length. Closing one eye, he tilted it to the right, then the left. "You know, if you hold it this way, and squint your eyes, it kinda looks like Voldemort." Harry suggested.

Hermione tsked at the use of the name but leaned over his shoulder and squinted, trying to see if it did look like him. "Wow, you're right, it does!" She exclaimed. "Kinda makes him seem less scary, doesn't it?"

"It's still not realistic." Ron pouted, throwing his own drawing into the fire.

"Hallo, all!" Seamus Finnigan walked into the common room just then in full costume. It had become apparent to all in Gryffindor early in sixth year that Seamus was gay, not that anyone in the house really minded. He was still the nicest person you could meet and he could do wonders with hair and make-up and was excellent for fashion advice. He was one of the flagrant types, choosing not to hide what he was but just be himself. The girls loved to talk to him, the guys loved to joke around with him. He was very hard to offend.

His costume was brilliant, if not a bit scary. He was dressed as Tinkerbell from the Disney movie Peter Pan. He had on a short green dress and a blond wig. His legs were shaved and his feet stuffed into white ballet slippers. He had on iridescent fairy wings that fluttered when he walked. There were a few giggles at his brazen entrance, but most people only admired his costume. He _did_ look good.

Seamus headed for the study table. He set one hand on the back of Harry's chair and leaned on it, the other hand on his hip. "All set for the Ball?" He asked the two boys who were not yet in costume. Hermione suppressed a grin for all she was worth. It was no secret that Seamus had a major thing for Harry.

"Yea, Seamus, we're going to change in a few." Harry smiled at him. "Nice outfit, by the way." Harry knew Seamus had a crush on him but he tried his hardest not to let it show, always making it very clear that he was not into Seamus 'that' way.

"Thank you!" Seamus gushed, straightening his skirt a bit. "And you, Girlfriend, you look like all that and a bag of chips." He nodded encouragingly to Hermione.

"Thanks Seamus…or should I say, Tinkerbell?" Hermione giggled. 

Seamus winked at her. "You call me whatever you want, Sugar. Now where is that fiery red-headed sister of yours? I wanted her to see my outfit before the Ball," Seamus frowned slightly at Ron.

Ron blushed as he always did when Seamus was around. He was uncomfortable with the whole gay thing but Seamus knew he meant no offense by now. "Uh, I think she's upstairs with Lavender." Ron mumbled.

"Speak up, Ronny, I can't hear you when you mumble." Seamus leaned closer.

Hermione stood up, saving Ron from further embarrassment. "Why don't you two get ready? Seamus and I will go help Ginny pick out a costume. Unless you want him to help you guys…"

"No, no, Ginny needs help, you guys go," Harry shooed them away, closing his notebook and grabbing his picture of the pink bunny Voldemort. "We'll see you at the Ball."

Smiling, Hermione led Seamus up to the girls' seventh year dorm. She stopped in shock at the mess created by the two girls. The room was in havoc, clothes strewn about and Ginny in a state of half-undress. "Oh, Hermione, it's useless!" Ginny cried, throwing herself into the older girl's arms. 

Lavender came up to them, shaking her head. "I really have run out of ideas." Glancing over Hermione's shoulder she sighed in relief to see Seamus there. "Great! Seamus will help us, Ginny."

Ginny looked over at Seamus who was already searching through the pile of clothes. "Nice costume, Seamus." She sniffed before throwing herself desperately onto Hermione's bed. "But it's no use. It's too late to come up with a costume."

Seamus stopped a moment and frowned at Ginny, fists on his hips. "Too late? Girlfriend, don't tell me it's too late. I am here and I will fix you up with time to spare."

Hermione laughed, waiting for Seamus to snap his fingers in the air. Sometimes he had such a 'girlfriend' attitude that she expected Muggle actions to come from him. But instead he began holding dresses up to Ginny, shaking his head and throwing them back on the floor.

Ginny stood solemnly, watching him pick up a yellow dress from the floor and hold it up to her. His frown quickly turned into a small smile, which grew as he studied her and the dress. "Girl, we're going Disney." He exclaimed, ushering her to the vanity on the opposite wall.

"But-but there's no time-" Ginny protested, eyeing the yellow dress wearily.

"Girlfriend, I swear on my gayness you'll be ready in time!" Seamus vowed, pushing her onto the stool and picking up a brush. "The rest of you go on now. We'll meet up with you at the Ball." Seamus winked at Hermione in the mirror. Nodding, Hermione led a Gypsy-clad Lavender out from the dorm room and down toward the ball.

* * * *

Draco snickered behind his punch glass. Goyle looked like such an idiot; he couldn't believe the control he had over two such large people. Crabbe was just as bad in a furry lion costume his parents had sent him. They were across the ballroom at the refreshment table, up to no good, Draco supposed. He was glad he got his punch early.

Drumming his fingers along the table restlessly, he looked around the room at all the fools in ridiculous costumes. Really, some people had no dignity. He watched Potter tramp in with his sidekick, Weasley. They both had on long trench coats and pipes and absurd little hats. What in Merlin's name were they supposed to be? He rolled his eyes at the childishness off it all. His thoughts, and line of vision, were interrupted when Pansy stepped in front of him.

"My, my Pansy. I thought you knew this was supposed to be a Halloween Ball. You're supposed to dress up." Draco pointed out dryly, frowning at her.

Making a face at him, Pansy dropped into the chair next to him. "Ha ha, Draco, very funny. And just what are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, hoping to make her feel like and idiot and drop it. Pansy, of course, was no idiot. Sixth year had transformed her. She lost weight, dyed her hair dark and started dressing like less of a prep and more of a punk. Her attitude changed as well and as much as he hated to admit it, he had a grudging respect for her 'take no crap from anyone' mentality.

"No." She replied simply, but let the subject drop. _Probably because she didn't have an explanation for her costume either_, Draco thought smugly, taking another sip of his punch. Her outfit was all black, as per usual, with black combat boots and a black trench coat. She'd fit right in with Potter and Weasley, but thought better of pointing that out. Pansy had become more, well, physical, and he had no doubt she'd deck him for saying a wrong comment.

"Well, I have a few words of advice," He turned to face her, looking down over his shoulder at her as he stood. "Stay away from the punch bowl. Furry and Furrier are over there doing Merlin knows what to it." He jerked his head in Crabbe and Goyle's direction before sauntering off to another table to be alone.

* * * *

"Oy, there Harry!" Hagrid called, trying desperately to maneuver around a few smaller first year students. Harry turned at his name, found Hagrid and felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. Grabbing Ron's arm, he turned him toward Hagrid who was still making his way toward the two Gryffindors.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Harry tried not to laugh. He knew instantly what Hagrid was trying to be but he thought more of those 'magical creatures' as small, tiny bears. Hagrid was by no means small or tiny.

"Oy vey," Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers as well at the sight of Hagrid dressed in a bear costume. "What kinda bear is that Hagrid?" Ron asked when the giant approached them.

Hagrid looked down at his costume before looking at Ron with a confused expression. "Are ya serious?" He asked. "Thought it would be obvious."

"He's a Care Bear, Ron." Harry got out through the laughter behind his hand. "A cartoon show about magical bears. This one's uh…" He looked down at the symbol of two hearts intertwined on Hagrid's bulging belly. "Love-A-Lot I think."

"Aye, that's right, 'Arry!" Hagrid beamed. "Glad someone knows!"

He did look absolutely silly. The pink costume must have been made for him or had an engorgio spell cast on it because it fit Hagrid nicely. It made his head 3 times as large with small pink ears on top and the trademark little tuft of pink hair that fell all the way to Hagrid's eyes. The arms stuck straight out to the sides, he seemed to have a hard time moving them more than a few inches. His belly was huge, with a big white center and the two intertwined hearts. Lastly, his legs were covered in pink fur and he had paws on the bottom that made it hard for him to walk correctly. He looked huggable but uncomfortable.

"Was the last costume they had in Hogsmeade," Hagrid explained sadly. "But I do like the Care Bears." He added, trying to sound a bit more cheerful. "Well, I'm off to hand out candy. Can't do much else in this outfit," He laughed good-naturedly before wandering toward the doorway to greet students as they made their way in.

"And just what are you two supposed to be?" Hermione asked tepidly, surprising them from behind.

"Oy! Hermione, did you see Hagrid?" Ron asked, turning back to watch Hagrid's retreating Care Beared figure.

"Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. I would think you'd catch on to that, Hermione." Harry winked, putting the pipe back in his mouth and trying to look intellectual.

"Well, honestly, I wouldn't have guessed. I'd think you were my dad and our neighbor! Everyone dresses like that Harry. It isn't much of a costume." Hermione frowned.

"I see." Harry was displeased at her comments. "Sorry we're not up to your standards, Hermione. I guess I'll just hop right on over and pick up a new costume-"

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. You look fine. Both of you." Hermione suppressed the urge to lecture about coping out of actually taking time to come up with an original, interesting costume.

Harry didn't quite believe her but decided to let it pass. It was, after all, a celebration, no time to be lecturing or getting mad at each other. "How about Ginny? Where is she?" Harry asked, looking around behind Hermione to see if he missed her.

Hermione smiled at this. "Oh, Seamus is fixing her up. I have faith in him, he should do wonders."

Harry nodded in agreement but Ron turned back around and looked skeptical. "I dunno. Seamus might make her look weird…"

"Oh, Ron, pish posh. He's got the best fashion sense in this school and you know it. She'll look spectacular." Hermione corrected, looking at him pointedly.

"Oh, better than that, darling." Seamus's voice in Hermione's ear startled her. She turned to find him grinning near her shoulder. He nodded in the direction of the entranceway. All three turned to look.

Ginny was dressed in a pale yellow dress that was somehow belled out at her hips. There was yellow chiffon over her shoulders and around the top of the bodice and little pearls encircled her skirt. Her hair was mostly up, a bit of the ponytail dropped onto her shoulder. She looked almost identical to the Belle character from Beauty and Beast. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Seamus, you are indeed talented." Hermione whispered as Ginny made her way toward them.

"Not bad, Finnigan." Harry agreed, not taking his eyes off the youngest Weasley.

Ginny was flushed with excitement and could hardly stop giggling when she approached the four of them. She twirled before Hermione. "Can you believe it?" She gushed, covering her mouth with both hands. "I mean, I can hardly believe it myself. Seamus is a wizard. In more ways than one! I feel so beautiful."

"Oh, Sugar, you _are_ beautiful!" Seamus waved her compliments off. "I didn't have to do much, honestly you give me too much credit." But it didn't look like he minded taking it. 

"I think I'm going to get some punch. I'm wicked thirsty." Ginny told them. She brushed past Harry and headed for the refreshment table.

* * * *

"You did what?" Draco seethed, glaring at the furry-faced moron in front of him. "That's not a good trick. It could backfire onto you! Or worse, onto _me_!" Draco shook his head. The level of stupidity these two idiots exuded was more than he could stand. Just when he thought they could get no dumber, they went and did something even stupider. Now, they spiked the punch with a love potion so when someone drank it, they fell in love with the first living creature they laid eyes on.

"Well, how is it reversed?" Draco asked, quickly thinking he'd have to put an antidote in the punch before real chaos ensued that encircled him too. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other blankly. "Don't tell me you don't know the antidote." Draco's eyes widened. He slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head and muttering obscenities. Looking at the two of them he glared, narrowing his eyes. "Don't let me ever, _ever_ catch you thinking on your own again. Everything you do from this point forward, you run by me first. Clear?" The two nodded their heads stupidly. 

Satisfied, Draco turned and headed for the punch bowl, about to dump it all over the floor if he had to, to keep people from drinking it. He stepped out of the shadows just in time to see a redhead in a yellow dress take a big swig from her punch glass before her eyes rested on him. Uh-oh.

Her eyes widened slightly. He recognized her as Weasley's little sister, Jennifer or something similar. Her expression slowly turned to a smile. Setting her cup down she advanced on him, making her way around the table. Draco looked down at the punch bowl, his original mission still foremost in his mind, until she stood directly in front of him, her faces inches from his.

She was a Gryffindor. Despite that, Draco could appreciate beauty. She may have a few too many freckles and she may be skinnier than he liked, but there was no doubt that she was pretty. Whoever had done her hair and make-up made her look downright gorgeous. With her standing so close, he found his breath catching in his throat. "Excuse me," He managed to get out, trying to edge by her.

Her long fingers trailed their way up his coat until she gingerly held onto his collar. She wasn't going to let him pass. She didn't say a word, only looked into his eyes. "Look, girl, I don't even know your name so, whatever you want…" he protested feebly. The look in her eyes was devastatingly distracting and her mouth curled into an attractive, if not coy smile at his words.

"Ginny." She told him softly. The single word brought his eyes to her lips. Maybe he had gotten a hold of some bad punch because she was starting to make him feel lightheaded. Shaking himself, he tried to tell himself that she was a Gryffindor. But that look on her face…

Shoving her away abruptly he took a few retreating steps. "Sorry, little Gryff, but I'm not up for any of your games." She hardly seemed deterred. He backed away slowly but for every step he took she took one toward him. "I think you have the wrong guy." When he got a hold of Crabbe and Goyle they were so going to pay. Pay in pain.

She shook her head, her smile growing. "No, Draco, you're the right guy. I don't know why I couldn't see it before." She was advancing on him like a cat stalking her prey. And he suddenly felt very much like a mouse about to be cornered. Especially when his back hit a wall, deep in the shadows, out of view of anyone who could save him. Why was this girl throwing him so off guard? He should be able to brush her aside like he would any other time he saw her.

She knew she had him cornered. There was no escape. She advanced slowly, toying with her catch before devouring him, he thought almost manically. His brain was functioning in jerky steps instead of its normal smooth flow. He must be loosing his mind. _Crabbe and Goyle have finally driven me crazy,_ he thought whimsically, shaking his head at his own conclusion.

Ginny was finally in front of him, again only inches away. He could feel her body heat as she pressed against him, getting herself as close as possible. "Nice pants," She crooned close to his ear before nibbling on it slightly. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her lips made their way down his jaw line. Maybe he aught to be thanking those two buffoons. After all, Weasley's sister? This could more of an advantage than he originally thought and whoo…whatever was going on in his brain was caught off when her lips met his. His hands instinctively went to her waist and he deepened the kiss, not caring at that moment about anything other than the girl in his arms.

* * * *

"Where'd Ginny go?" Harry asked, glancing over at the other two at his table. Seamus was on the dance floor, shaking his groove thing. Hermione and Ron were busy trying to throw balled napkins into an unsuspecting first year's wang-chung hat. Hermione had loosened up quite a bit this evening, deciding that it was her last year to actually have a chance to have a little fun. So far, no one had made it.

Hermione shrugged. "Prolly dancing with some guys. Girls like to do that you know," She eyed Ron warily but only Harry noticed. Ron was busy shooting his napkin.

"Bah, it was short." Ron complained, looking over at Hermione. "You're turn."

Hermione picked it up and took aim. It actually looked like it might go in. "She shoots!" Harry commentated, causing Hermione to giggle and Ron to give him a strange look. They watched the napkin go right into the first year's hat. "She scores! And the crowd goes wild," Harry made quiet, fake cheering noises while Hermione laughed.

"You two are weird." Ron frowned, throwing another napkin and missing. The first year continued to shove candy in his mouth, still not knowing he was under assault from the seventh years' napkin balls.

"I am worried about Gin, though, I don't see her anywhere." Harry repeated, his brows knit together with anxiousness.

Hermione waved it off. "Don't be such an overprotective big brother, Harry. Ginny's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine." Glancing around the room she saw that Harry was right and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. "Why don't you get some punch? Maybe she's over that way." She suggested, taking aim and shooting again. Missed. "Bummer."

"I think I will." Harry stood and headed in the direction he last saw Ginny.

 * * * *

It was as if a wave of cold water had been poured over him. His thoughts were distracted by half a second but it was enough to cause him to pull away from her. "No." He said, pushing her away and hold her at arms length. "What are you doing?" he asked her, searching her face. He felt himself melting again at the confused look in her eyes.

"I would think that was obvious." She blinked, trying to get near him again.

Shaking his head, he pressed his lips together. "Not that. What are you doing with _me_?" Maybe if he could get her to think about it, she'd realize it was the spell or potion or whatever those nimrods put in there that was affecting her, not a sudden desire for all things Malfoy.

She did pause and seem to think. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, pondering his words. "Because I don't think you're all bad." She finally came up with, trying to struggle to get close to him. He held steady. That wasn't what he expected.

"What?"

Shaking her head in exasperation she repeated herself. "I don't think you're all bad. I think you're misunderstood. I don't think anyone can be as evil as my brother claims you are. I have never pre-judged you and I don't know you. And I always…" She paused again, as if she didn't want to finish her thought. Looking down at her feet he could swear she was blushing. "I always had a crush on you. Everyone thought it was just Harry. But you can crush on more than one guy. I had one on you too. And tonight," She shrugged, looking up to meet him in the eye again. "Tonight I just felt bold enough to let you know."

            _Too bad it's just the punch_, he thought immediately before really considering her words. He didn't know that the punch made you lie to get what you wanted. No, people usually did that on their own without much prompting. More than likely, she was telling more truth than she wanted. That was more the style of a love potion. And suddenly, he didn't want to take advantage of it. It would be one thing if she was in control of her own senses, a completely different thing now that she was under the influence of a spell.

            "You should, uh, go back to your friends." Draco finally said, turning her around despite her struggles.

            "I don't want to!" She protested, trying to break free of his iron grip.

            "Yes you do, you just don't realize it," He replied, stepping closer to her back and speaking softly in her ear. "When you're not under the influence of this spell, you'll hate me for what you've done. I don't want to make that worse. So go now. Before you do something you regret." His words sounded sad in his own ears. What was wrong with him? Was he going soft over a Weasley? How pathetic. Shoving her a bit harder he repeated, "Go!"

            They were by the punch again. Harry was there, glaring menacingly at Draco who still had a hold of Ginny's arms. "What is going on here?" Harry demanded, a glass of punch clenched firmly in one hand.

            "None of your business, Potter." Draco spat. He wondered why he didn't just blame it all on Ginny as it was her fault to begin with. Instead he stood his ground as Harry walked around the table, much as Ginny had earlier.

            "Let her go." Harry said in a soft voice full of threat. Draco instantly released her arms, expecting her to turn and fling herself back on him. Instead she turned and backed away from him. The look in her eyes said the spell was wearing off, if not already gone.

            Harry looked from Draco to Ginny and back again. "What just happened here?" he asked, glaring heatedly at the blond boy he despised.

            Draco looked to Ginny, waiting for her to answer. He was curious as to what her response would be and how she'd dig herself out of this hole. He couldn't keep from having a smug, half-smile on his face.

            "I-I don't-" Ginny looked at Draco's face and frowned at the smug expression. "Dunno, Harry. Don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened." She told him softly before turning on her heel and practically running in the other direction.

            "What did you do to her?" Harry rounded on Draco taking a step closer. Draco took a step toward him to show he wasn't afraid of anything Harry could dish out.

            "I did nothing. She came on to me, Potter." Draco smiled nastily, watching Harry's expression fade from surprise to fury. He knew Harry wanted to punch him but couldn't bring himself to do it. Sneering, Draco was about to turn around when he was suddenly drenched. Sweet and sticky, punch covered his upper torso and head, thrown from Harry's glass. Smiling with satisfaction, Harry turned and stalked back to his friends, pleased to have the last word.

            Draco searched the refreshment table for napkins of some sort. Finding none he muttered about the incompetence of people stocking commodities and wondered how in the hell there had been hundreds before the run-in with Ginny and now there were none. Stalking along the edge of the room, he made his way to the exit, thoroughly fed up with this so-called Ball and all the students of Hogwarts in general. Didn't Potter realize that leather was not supposed to get wet?

            Not far down the hallway, Draco stopped, listening. His senses peaked, he rounded a corner, swearing he heard noise from down in that direction. Seeing nothing but a shadowed hallway, he took a few steps, listening closer, when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a darkened corner.

            He didn't make a noise, only looked at his attacker with vague interest. Until he realized who it was. "What in the world-"  
            She brought a finger to his lips to silence him. Standing on her tiptoes she licked a bit of punch off of his chin, smiling up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Harry got mad at you over me?" She inquired, her voice hinting at amusement.

            He narrowed his eyes at her, raising one eyebrow at her question. She had him backed against a wall again in a very compromising position.

            She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Oh well, he loses." She murmured, leaning into him for the second time that night. "Now let's see, where did we leave off?" She asked before finding his lips with hers.

            He supposed his leather jacket could wait. He could always get a new one. Wrapping his hands around her waist yet again, he let himself give in to the kiss. After all, this was her own free will…no spell to blame it on this time.


End file.
